A LOVE CONUNDRUM
by tad fan
Summary: guyz may be the title doesn't belong much , so sorry for it why is abhi so anxious? , why is behaving in such an awkward manner ? wat is bothering him ? why is he thinking that he is selfish?, read to find out ...plz r n r
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- first of all , thanx to everyone for applauding my last fic.''zindagi se'' n guyz , many cidians are demanding some more song set up stories , so its to inform u that , I'll be writing a song setup , but after this story …..its an abhirika plot , till then plz enjoy this one …**

**ABHIRIKA HOME –(NIGHT- 2:00 PM)**

(Tarika is just 1month pregnant ) tarika is sleeping peacefully n abhi is sitting on the bed beside her , he is lost in deep thoughts , he is wondering about tarika n their baby

He his face towards tarika , keep his hand on her belly softly

Abhi ( to himself in a regretting tone )- ye maine kya kia , mai aisa kaise kr skta hu

He holds tarika's hand (which was kept a bit above her belly) in his hand – , again talks to himself- tarika , tmhe sach batau to kis nuh se bataun , maine aisi galti nhi ki jise tum maaf kr sako , infact , mai to is galti k liye maafi bhi nh maang skta hut um se

( he starts sobbing a bit ) tarika wakes up by the little sound of sobbing , she looks at abhi , abhi didn't notice her , she gets shocked to him sobbing , she suddenly wakes up n sits

Tarika- abhi kya hua tmhe

Abhi ( realizing that tarika woke up)- haan , kuch nhi hua , mjhe ..t..tm ..uth..k..kyun gai ( hiding his tears)

Tarika( cupped his face) , abhi kya hua tum ….tum aise ….., y r u sobbing , tum aise ro kyun rhe ho , ye aansu kaise tmhari aankhon me

Abhi( trying to handle the situation)- aa..are kya , ye , ye aansu., , mai to bas ye soch rha tha k …..

Tarika ( pyaar se)- aisa kya soch rhe the tm jisne tmhe rula dia , abhi ….. tm jaante ho na mai tmhe rote hue nhi dkh skti

Abhi – haan haan , jaan tum tension mt lo ,ye …t…tho bs..k…khushi …k…a..aansu hain

Tarika gaze at hi questioningly

Tarika- khushi k aansu?

Abhi – haan , k..khushi k aansu , ab dekho na , hum dono ab bhot jald 2 se 3 ba jaayenge , m…maine kbhi socha nhi tha k shaadi k 3 mahine baad hi mjhe itni acchhi gud newz milegi ….bas mai ( put his hand on her belly)hum teeno ki life k bare me hi soch rha tha aur pata nhi kab aankhon me aansu aa gye

Tarika( convinced a bit n blushing a bit)- sach abhijeet , ab bhi ye ek sapna sa hi lg rha h , ab hm dono ki responsibilities aur bhi increase ho jayengi ….., acchha chalo ab so jaate h …..ok

Abhi- hmm , ( they both lie down n tarika switched off the lamp lights , , tarika kept her head on his chest n abhi rolled his arm onher waist ,)

Tarika- gud nite abhi

Abhi kiss her forehead n say – gud nyt

Tarika fall asleep but abhi still keeps on wondering something …..

(**early 5:00 am , **abhi see that tarika is sleeping peacefully , he somehow manages himself to wake up from bed , he waks up , takes his cell phone n move out of their bed room )

He speed dialed daya's no.

( daya wakes up by the ringing of his cell , he see that it was abhi's no. , he picks up the call )

Daya- hello abhijeet , kya hua itni raat ko kaise call kia

Abhi- daya wo …. M…mjhe tm..tmse kuch baat krni h

Daya- haan bolo , kya baat krni h

Abhi – nhi abi aise phne pen h bta skta , kya tm beareu jaldi aa skte ho

Daya- haan aa to skta hu , magar kya baat h abhi , is everything alright

Abhi- mile btata hu , aisa karo tm mjhe 7:30 baje bereau me milo

Daya- theek h , no problem , ok bye

Abhi- bye

He cuts the call

Abhi gets ready n was about to just leave , tarika wakes up n see abhi putting on his coat

Tarika- abhi

Abhi – haan , uth gyi tm

Tarika- haan mai to uth gyi magar tm kahan jaa rhe ho

Abhi – bereau jaa rha hu

Tarika- magar abi to sirf 7:00 baje h

Abhi- haan pata h , magar ( lying) , aaj acp sir ne 7:30 baje tak bereau bulaya h , kuch zaruri kaam hoga shayad

Tarika- ok ., to theek h , mai phir jaldi se tmhare liye kuch breakfafast prepare kr deti hu

Abhi- par tm kyun prepare krogi

Tarika- ofcorse mai hi prepare karungi , maid to 9 ya 10 baje se phle aayegi nhi

Abhi- haan mjhe pta h magar tm nhi banaogi ,

Tarika- kyun , mai kyun nhi banaungi ?

Abhi – kyunki dr. ne tmhe proper rest lene k liye kaha h

Tarika- are to mai kon sa koi physical work kr rhi hu

Abhi- nhi , u take rest

Tarika- abhi ok , mai zyada kuch nhi banaungi , mai wo 2minute wale noodles banaungi sirf , usme to zyada efforts bhi nhi krne pdenge

Abhi- nhi tarika

Tarika- haan abhijeet tm mjhe rok nhi skte ,kyunki its my wish mai mere hubby k liye kuch bhi banau

Abhijeet- ok if u insist ….but promise me k tm meri absence me proper rest logi

Tarika- promise

( tarika moe towards kitchen n starts preparing breakfast)

Here in their bed room , abhi again start talking to himself- tarika , tm mera itna khayal rkhti ho aur mai , mai , mat kro mjh pe itna wishwas , itna pyaar ….. tumhe bhot dukh hoga …

Tarika bring the noodles in their room itself n

Tarika- tantanaaaaan , noodles for the world's best husband are here

Abhi – smiles at her n was about to take the plate frm her hands, but trika moves the plate away

Abhi – kya hua

Tarika(winking )-nothing , she grabs his arm n make him sit on the sofa of their room , she picks a spoon full of noodles n make abhi eat that , she did this 3-4 tyms but at the 5th tym abhi held her wrist

Abhi – mjhe hi khilaati rahogi ya khud bhi khaaogi (abhi was abt to put a full spoon of noodles in her mouth but tarika stopped him , abhi looked at her questioningly)

Abhi- kya hua , khaao na

Tarika- abhi tum jaante ho na , mai bina fresh hue kuch nhi khaati

Abhi- haan jaanta hu , magar ek baar mere haath se plz

Tarika- abhi nhi plz

Abhi- plz tarika ( thinking in his mind- pta nhi , sach jaan ne k baad ye mauka dobara aayega bh ya nhi)

Tarika- chalo theek h , magar sirf ek bite

Abhi make her eat it

Tarika- khush

Abhi- bahot

Abhi looks at the wall clock n see hat it was 7:15 am

Abhi – ok tarika , bye ,( abhi was about to turn but taika stop him ,n she kiss him on his cheek )

Tarika- bye , jaldi aana

Abhi- haan

Abhi-started driving for bereau but still somewhere he was thinking about tarika n their baby , n also his selfishness… he reaches bereau ….but daya hasn't arrived yet ….. he was strolling to n fro in the bereau

Daya entrs

Daya- abhijeet

Abhi turns

Daya- kya hua abhi , kya baat krni h jo mjhe aise bereau bula liya

Abhi ( in a sad n regretting tone)- mjhe tmse bhot zaruri baat krni h , aur shayad ye baat sun ne k baad tm bhi mera saath chod do

Daya(desperate)- kya hua abhi , aisa kyu keh rhe ho

Abhi tells him everything ( in mute language)

Daya was traumatized after listening all that by abhi

Daya- ye kya kh rhe ho tm

Abhi ( wid tears in eyes)– haan daya, isiliye mai tmse kh rha tha k shayad tm bhi mera saath na do

Daya( still calming down himself)- kya tum sure ho

Abhi- daya, jis tarah se mjhe ye sab bataya gaya h , dikhaya gaya h , us nazariye se to ye hi kgta h k…..

Daya- magar tmhe kya lgta h , kya tmne aisa kia h ?

Abhi- mai kuch nhi kh skta , mjhe kuch yaad nhi h daya , mai surely to kuch nhi kh skta hum agar mera dil khta h k mai aisa nhi kr skta , tmhe kya lgta h daya , kya maine aisa kia hoga?

Daya- mai kya jawaab du tmhe abhijeet , jo kuch tmne mjhe btaya h , use to yehi lgta h k …magar phir bhi mera dil b yehi khta h k , tm ne aisa nhi kia hoga , aur yehi sochke , apni 15 saalo ki dosti kaayam rakhunga aur ek baar is sab ki rootcause tak jaaunga ….

Abhi- thanku daya

Daya- hmm , magar abhi agar ye sach nikla na to tarika jeete jee mar jaayegi

Abhi- jaanta hu , isiliye to tmhari madad maang rha hu

Daya- mai tmhari madad karunga , aur mjhe b ye lgta h k zarur iske peeche bhot bada raaz h ….., don't worry sab theek ho jaayega ….

**A/N-guyz hope u like the first chapter , pl , also forgive me for sm spellings ….**


	2. Chapter 2

Daya- acchha abhijeet , ye batao k , usne tmse jo kuch bhi kaha , whatever ok , tumne us sab pe wishwas kaise kia , ye koi aisi baat nhi h k koi aisa kuch kisi ke kahega aur wo aankhen band krke wishwas krlega aur phir tum to ek responsible cid officer thehre , tume to zarur usne kuch aisa saboot dikhaya hoga ki ki tum khud andar hi andar ghutne lago

Abhi- haan daya , theek kh rhe ho tum , usne mjhe sabot dikhaye the

Daya( completely shocked)- saboot dikhaye the , aur kya mai wo sabot dekh skta hu

Abhi- daya, daya plz tum mera wishwaas karo , wo photographs

Daya- photographs , kahan h wo photographs abhijeet

Abhi- da…

Daya- maine kaha mjhe wo photographs dikhao

Abhi takes out an envelope from the inner pocket of his coat n hand it over to daya

Daya opens the envelope n looks at the photographs in a shocked manner

Abhi- daya plz…..

Daya- kuch mat kaho abhijeet , in photos ne sab kuch kh dia k kya sach h aur kya jhooth

Abhi- daya tum ye kya kh rhe ho , mera yakeen maano ye sab kab hua main nhi jaanta , ….

Daya- nhi jaante , tum ne itna …. Kya kahu mai tmhe , are sharam aani chahiye tmhe khud pe , balki ab to mjhe tmhara dost hone pe sharam aa rhi h …ccchhhhh

Abhi- tumhe itni sharam aa rhi h , to socho mera kya haal ho rha hoga daya , ….. mai to almost mar gya hu , paagal ho gya hu …. Aur socho tarika ko ye pta chlega to to uspe , kya beetegi

Daya- to kyat um ye sb tarika se chupaoge …, abhijeet ye ,….ye galat h …t….tmhari ….wife h ..w…who , use ye baat agar tum khud kahoge to shayad 1% tmpe wishwaas kre wo , magar ….

Abhi- magar kya?

Daya- m…magar agar use ye baat ,kisi aur se pta chelegi ya agar ye photos uske haath lag gye to uska sirf tmpe se hi nhi balki apne pyaar se wishwaas uth jayega ….

Abhi- to tum chahte ho ki mai ye sb tarika ko batau , tm …tm jaant ho na is waqt uski condition , tab bhi aisa keh rhe ho

Daya- abhijeet mai jaanta hu ,or tmhare itna khne pr tmhari baatein mjhe sach lgne lgi h but mjhme aur tarika me bhot farq h , tarika tmhari wife h aur agar use ye sab kisi aur se pta chla to , she'll be shattered , wo I don't think , wo ye bardaasht kr payegi …, to abhijeet better hoga ki tum khud mauka dekhke use ye baat bata do …

Abhi- magar daya , mai batau to kis muh se batau use

Daya- haan ye to h

( after some tym ) accha abhijeet kya tumhe wo jagah yaad h , jahan pe aisa sab kuch hua

Abhi- jagah , haan jagah to yaad h , magar daya maine wahan jaake dekha , mjhe aisa kuch nhi mila jisse ye sab jhooth saabit ho sake

Daya- kya tmne wo poori jagah acchhe se check ki thi ?

Abhi ( wondering)- poori jagah , haan sab jagah dhoonda

Daya- theek se yaad karo abhijeet

Daya- accha pehle ye batao k wo jagah h kahan , naam kya hai us jagah ka

Abhijeet- wo jo highway 16 se aage raasta jaata h , wahan pe ek farm house h

Daya- to kya tumne us farm house k saare drawers , saare cupboards , saare cabinets check kiye?

Abhijeet- haan saare kie the , nahi wo cupboard to check kia hi nhi tha

Daya- kon sa cupboard

Abhi- wo jo bedroom me cupboard tha

Daya- par wo cupboard kyun nhi check kia tumne

Abhi- are achanak , mjhe aisa laga jaise wahan koi aa gya h …

Daya- ok , to ab agar koi saboot milega to wo wahin pe milega …

Daya- kya tum ye jaante ho k wo farm house hai kiske naam par

Abhi- haan wo farm house kisi k naam pe h , maine jab aas paas poocha to pata chala

Daya- k… , acchha ye batao when did this incident took place?

Abhi- ye sab 10 pehle ki baat h daya

Daya- 10 din pehle , aur tum mjhe abi bata rhe ho?

Abhi ( sad)- daya , ye sab tmhe isliye nhi bataya tha k patani tum kya socho mere bare me

Daya- hmm really , to fir ab kyun bataya

Abhi- himmat lane ki koshish kar rha tha tumhe ye sab batane ki , (almost crying)soch raha tha ki pata nhi tum mere bare me kya sochoge , mera wishwaas b karoge ya nahi , pata nhi ki mera saath doge ya nahi …..

Daya- abhijeet , mai tumhe bhot acchhe se jaanta hu , aur mai tumhara saath doonga , mujhe shuru me jab tumne btaya tha tab tumpe gussa aaya tha , ye bhi laga k shayad tumne aisa kia hoga …, magar ab aisa lag raha h ki ye sab tmhe fasaane ki koi badi planning h …, so don't worry abhi , tumhara dost tumhare saath h , aur yakeen maano mera tarika bhi tumhe samjhegi , haan shuru me bhot hurt hoga use , aur ofcorse tarika hi nahi agar koi aur ladki bhi hoti uski jagah to wo b …

Abhi- theek hai daya , tum itna keh rhe ho to phir mai tarika ko sab sach sach bata dunga …

Daya smiles

Abhi – kaash k tumhare jaisa dost har kisi k paas ho …

Daya ( smiling)- aur tumhare jaisa bhi ….

Daya- to theek h , mai abi k abi us farm house k liye nikal jaata hu aur yrust me , jab tak is sabki teh tak nhi pahunchunga , tmhe apni shakal nhi dikhaunga …

Abhi- thanku so much yaar

Day- magar acp sir ko tum sambhal lena …

Abhi – haan sambhaal lunga unhe , magar daya mujhe contact zarur karna

Daya- haan aur tum apna aur meri pyaari bhaabhi tarika ka ache se khayal rakhna , ok

Abhi- ok , bye , all the very best

Daya- bbye

( daya apne ghar jaata h and he packs his bag n leaves for the farm house in his car )

BEAREAU ( 10:AM)

Now all members were present in the bereau , acp enters

Acp- abhijeet , tum aur daya mere cabin me aao

Abhijeet- sir daya to nhi aayega

Acp- matlab , kyun nhi aayega wo?

Abhijeet- sir actually day ko kisi kaam se bahar jaana pad gaya , to wo kuch dino ki chutti pe gaya h

Acp- chutti pe gaya h aur mujhe batana bhi zaruri nahi samjha

Abhi- sir use achaanak se jaana pad gaya , isliye nhi bataya hoga

Acp- acchha theek h , tum aao mere cabin me

Abhijeet – yes sir

( abhi moves behind acp towards his cabin)

Acp- abhijeet , mujhe tum se kuch zaroori baat karni h

Abhi- yes sir kahiye

Acp- abhijeet , mujhe kuch dino k liye out of Mumbai jaana padega

Abhi- out of Mumbai , par kyun sir

Acp- ek bhot bada racket ka parda faash krna h mujhe

Abhi- to sir mai chala jaata hu

Acp- haan tum logo ko hi bhejta magar agar daya bhi yahan hota to

Abhi – daya hota to hi kyun sir

Acp- ye kyun wagera chodo , bas yahan ka dhyan rakhna

Abhi- ok sir , aap befikar rahiye ….aur sir waise b abhi to yahan koi case bhi nahin h

Acp- haan abi to nahi h , aur agar aata b ha to tum solve kr hi loge acchhe se , theek h to fir mai nikalta hu …..

Abhi – ok sir

( 12:00 pm , here daya stop the car , at the gate of farmhouse , he see tha two watchmen r standing on the gate , so he keeps siting in the car then after 15 min . , he gets out of the car , goes to th security guards)

Daya- are bhaaisahab , kya yahan koi cottage wagera h aas paas

Guard- yahan pe h to , magar tum kon ho

Daya- aa….. mera naam JAI hai , mai ek business person hu , yahan pe bhi apna ek restaurant kholna chahta hu , isiliye socha pehle dekh lu ki yahan mera business chalega b ya nhi …

Guard- oh to ye baat h , haan yahan ek cottage h magar yahan se 5km door h

Daya – 5 km door , aa kahin aas paas nhi h

Guard – bhaai h to magar mujhe nhi lagta k aap jaisa itna ameer aadmi us chote se cottage me rukega , mera matlab cottage zyada bada nhi h , zyada facilities b nhi h

Jai- are nahi mai wahin ruk jaaunga …kahan h ye cottage par?

Guard- Ye is farm house k peeche h , mera matlab , aap is farm house k barabar wali gali se jaaoge to aapko left me just is farm k peeche milega

Jai(daya)- ohhh k thanku very much bhaaisahab

( he leaves from there for the cottage )

Guard – kamala h itna bada aadmi , aur us 5 star hotel ko chodke , is chote se cottage me rukega

Beareau

Vivek – kaajal yaar mai bore ho raha hu …

Kaajal- to mai karu , bore to mai b ho rhi hu , koi case b nahi h , nahi to koi case hota h to pata hi nahi chalta time kab beet jaata h …

Vivek- haan ye to h , accha kajaal picture dekhne chalein?

Kajal- picture , haan idea to acchha h , magar aisa krte h phle baaki sab logo se b pooch lete h , kyunki phir abhijeet sir se sab permission mangenge to wo jaane denge …..

Vivek- haan yaar , kabhi kabhi to tu acchhi baatein kr leti h ,aa mera mtlb tu b pooh sab se aur thode logo se mai poochta hu …..

Kajal- okkkkkk

( they both convince everyone n then they all go to abhijeet to takehis permission )

Kaajal ask abhijeet

Abhijeet stare at all of them first but then say- theek h jaao magar jaise hi koi case aata h mai tum logon ko phone krke bula lunga , aa jaaana theek h

Sachin – sir wo to theek h , magar aap b haliye na humare saath

Kaajal slowly to vivek - are yaar ye sachin sir aisa sawaal kyu kr rhe h , abhi sir hmare saath kyun aayenge , wo to apne ghar jaakar , dr. tarika ko pyaar karenge ,haina vivek

Vivek – haan yaar , ye to tu theek keh rhi h

Everyone listen all this n start smiling

Abhi – kya kaha kaajal tumne

Kaajal- nahi sir maine to kuch bhi nhi kaha , aap b chaliye nah mare saath

Abhi- nahi tum log jaao …..

Kajaal n vivek keep smiling n they all leave from bereau …

Now no one was there in beareau , so abhi also decided to go to his sweet wife , he left from beareau , it was now 3:00 pm … so abhi also leave for his home

He rang the door bell , tarika opens the door …

He was bit surprised to see abhi at this tym , she shut the door

Tarika- abhi tum aaj itni jaldi kaise aa gaye

Abhi – kyun , nahi aana chahiye tha kya

Tarika- nahi mera wo matlab nahi tha , mai keh rhi thi k tum aaj itni jaldi kaise aa gaye , koi kaam nahi tha kya beareau me?

Abhijeet- haan actually acp sir kisi kaam se bahar gye h aur ye baaki saarelog picture dekhne gaye h , to mai akela beareau me kya krta

Tarika- aur daya , wo kahan gya?

Abhi- aaaaa , d….daya bhi kisi kaam se out of Mumbai gya h

Tarika – okzzz…

Tarika – acchha abhi tmhe pta h …

Abhi – kya

Tarika- hamari neighbor h na , ananya , jo tumhe bhaiya bolti h

Abhi- yehi na jo hamare barabar wale ghar me rehti h

Tarika- haan , wahi

Abhi- kya hua use

Tarika- nhi nhi use kuch nhi hua , but uske saath rehne k liye na uski ek friend aayi h , sana naam h uska …wo bhi bhot acchhi h , ananya ki tarah

Abhi- tumhe kaise pata

Tarika- are wo ananya aayi thi aaj ghar pe uske saath , mjhse milne k liye …..

Abhi- to isme mai kya karu agar uski dost acchhi h toh , koi kitna b acchha ho , tumse zyada achha nhi h (taking her in his hug)

Tarika- mera mtlb sirf ye tha k wo sana b bhot sweet h , dekhna aaj pheli….

Abhi( interrupting)- kya naam liya tumne

Tarika- sana

Abhi starts wondering something deeply…

Tarika- kya hua kya soch rhe ho

Abhi ( out of his trance)- hmm kuch nhi bas tmhari baton pe hi gaur kr rha hu

Abhi- acchha aaj lunch k liye kahin bahar chale

Tarika- mai b yehi kehne waali thi

Abhi – to theek h phir , tum b ready ho jaao , mai b ready ho jaata hu ….

Tarika- okay then

**A/N-THANX FOR UR REVIEWS GUYZ , I hope same kind of appreciation for this one , but I know this wasn' upto a mark …. Still , plz encourage me …hope u like it , I'll try to post next chap asap….**

doc


	3. Chapter 3

They both go for their lunch …

**COTTAGE**

Daya is in his room , again n again trying to figure out the matter , wondering about the farmhouse , all the things told by abhijeet … basically lost in thoughts ( after 20 minutes), he gets up from his easy chair , picks up his binoculars n go to the terrace of his lodge … he is keeping a continuous eye at the farmhouse …

Daya(to himself)- o my gawd yaar , ye guards to yahan se hatne ka naam hi nhi le rhe h , lagta h peche ki deewar kood kar farmhouse k andar jaana padega ….or mai aisa karunga … mere dost ko itni musibat me mai nahi dekh sakta ….boss daya , its now high time to suss out the matter …

( he goes back to his room , pick his gloves , gun , his muffler , n etc….., he leave the cottage )

**OUTSIDE THE COTTAGE N BACK SIDE OF FARMHOUSE ( it's a very lonely place , so there was no one who could see daya)**

Daya muffle his face n he jumps over the wall of farmhouse very carefully , so hat the guards cud not hear any kind of sound produced by his shoes …..he try to open the iner main door of farmhouse , but actually tht was locked

Daya- are yaaarr , ye darwaaza to locked h , darwaaza todunga to bahar guards ko pata hal jaayega ….., magar jo kaam karna h wo to karke hi rahunga ….

( he thinks of a plan )

He play a ringtone in his mobile by himself at full volume , one guard came running

Guard ( screaming) – kon h ?

( daya was hidden behind him) daya holds his neck from behind n give it its daya's special jerk , guard falls down

Here second guard to himself – are ye raaju kahan reh gaya .,kahin andar sach me koi h to nhi , jaakar dekhta hu

He rush inside n saw raju lying on the land , he goes near him n try to wake him up , but here daya holds his neck from behind n turn his face towards him

He ask daya – k….kon ho …t…tum?

Daya – tum jaise criminals ki maut

Guard- c…cr…crim…criminal?

Daya- haan tm ek criminal ho na , maine dekha tha tumhe abi us cottage ki terrace se ….. yahan koi aaya tha aur tumhe paison ki 2-3 karaari kararri gaddiyan deke gaya h , bolo kiske liye kaam krte ho tum

Guard- haan …th…theek kaha tumne ….hum dono guards..b..bn…ne ..k…ka …naa…naatak …kr ..rhe the , hum ….l…log…cr…criminals…hi…hain , magar tum kuch bhi karlo ….m…mai…tmhe …us..uska..n…naam …na..nahi …bataunga…..

Dayadekh isse pehle mera dimag garam ho mujhe sab kuch bata de , kon ho tum log , maksad kya h tumhara , wo kon tha jisne aake the tere haath me 2-3 karaare noton ki gaddiyn di …

Guard ( interrupting) – tha nahi daya , wo thi

Daya- thi?

Guard- .daya , tumhe kya laga yahan hum eek jhootha naam bataoge to kya hum tumhe pehchaanenege nahin …apne dost abhijeet ko bachane k liye aaye ho na tum …to tmhe ek baat bta du , uski zindagi to ab barbaad hokar rehni h ( he suddenly pushes daya n gets out of his grip n start running )

Daya- ae ruk , bhaag kar jaayega kahan

Guard stops

Daya- tu kahin nahi bhaag sakta macchhar , hm, peecha ka koi raasta h nahin yahan pe , aage k raaste se tu bhaag nhi skta , kyunki yahan mai khada hu , aur agar tune deewar kood kr bhaagne kisochi to jitni der me deewar koodne ki taiyaari krega , utni hi der me mai the pakad ke teri garden masal dunga

Guard- haan theek kaha tumne ( he was taking out smthin from his pocket , cynate) , na aage se jaa skta hu , na peeche ja skta hu , magar upar to jaa skta hu ( he ate cynate rite at the moment )

Daya- oyeeeee ( he was shocked ) he check his pulse , he was not more , o god pata nahi ye criminals b kaise hote hai , marna manzoor h inhe , magar sach batana nahi …...

(daya gets inside the house now n start searching evry corner one by one )

**Abhirika**

Outside the restaurant :-

Tarika- abhi plz mall chalein kya ?

Abhi- mall

Tarika- please abhi , mera bhot dil h shoppig krne ka iss waqt

Abhi- tarika , tumhe jis cheez se khushi ho , mai wo karunga

Tarika- thanku sooooo much , to chalein

Abhi- theek h to mai car leke aata hu

Tarika- mai b tmhare saath chalungi

Abhi- ok , chalo

( they both sit in their car n leave for mall…they both r really happy , actually tarika is happy n to see her abhi is happy , they both r shopping for their third one (baby) …. N enjoying each others company so passionately thay both go to a temple they pray to god for each other's company forever … they both visit the places they liked most ….. n then they return their home back … after some time abhi tries to tell her about those photographs but he didn't n then they enjoyed each- othr's company ) )

**FARMHOUSE **

Daya – saari jagah check kar li , magar koi evidence nahi mila , suddenly he reminds that he hasn't checked kitchen yet …..he was now checking the kichen , he opened a drawer of the kitchen n saw that there was one orange envelope lying there

Daya- ye koi insaan forks or spoon ki drawer me is tarah ka envelope kyun rakhega , I think I shud check once ….daya opened the envelope n found some photographs , he open the envelope , n took the photos out nnnnn….

( now abhirika r back their home n they both lie on couch as they were exhausted n both were laughing)

Tarika- aaj bhot shopping kr li , bhot enjoy kia na

Abhi- haan

Tarika ( bit emotional)- abhi

Abhi- hmm

Tarika- mai tumhe bhot tang krti hu na , aadhi raat ko utha deti hu kabhi tumhe , kabhi faaltu me tumpe gussa kr deti hu ….. aur kabhi kabhi to …..

Abhi( interrupts n put his finger on her lips )- ye tum kya keh rahi ho tarika , aisa kabhi sochna bhi mat k tum mujhe pareshaan karti ho

Tarika- nahi abhi, tum mujhse bhot pyaar karte ho isiliye ye sab keh rahe ho , mai jaanti hu ki jitney acchhe husband tum ho , mai utni acchhi wife nahi hu aur to aur…..

Abhi ( this tym he put his hand on her lips )- sssshhh , aisa mat kaho tarika , balki jot um keh rahi ho , uska bilkul revrse hona chahiye ….., jitni acchhi wife tum ho , mai waisa hubby nahin hu …

Tarika ( emotionally)- I love u abhi ( hugging him n he hug her back )

Abhi- I love u toooo

Tarika- plz abhi meri har galti ko maaf kar dena , mujhe kabhi chod ke mat jaana , mujhse kabhi naaraz nahi hona

Abhi- nahi tarika ,tum meri har galti ko maaf kr dena , kabhi mjhe choddna nahi

Tarika- ye tum kya keh rhe ho , tum koi galti kar hi nahi sakte , aur bhala mai tumhe kaise chod ke jaa sakti hu , mai tumhare bina jee hi nahi sakti ( they both separate from their hug) , abhi holds her hand in both of his hands ,

Abhi – tum meri zindagi ho tarika aur kuch dino me to humari responsibilities aur bhad jaayengi ( placing his hand on her belly ) , baby ur parents r waiting for u desperately , plz jaldi aa jaao ….

Are tarika , baby koi react kyon nahi kar rha h ?

Tarika starts laughing out loud , tarika- are abi kaise feel karoge , abi to hamara baby bahhhhoooot chota sa h , u know na its just one month yet

Abhi- haan ye to h , but seriously I love u both , jhud apni jaan se b zyada

Tarika - haan jaanti hu , acchha chalo mai fresh ho jaati hu haan

( she got up , but abhi grabbed her wrist n she turned )

Tarika- kya hua

Abhi- ssshhhh

Tarika was blankly watching him , abhi take out a maroon red lehenga choli from one of the shopping bags , that he took secretly without telling tarika , he hand it over to tarika

Tarika- ye kya h abhi

Abhi – plz tarika , ye pehen kar aao na

Abhi- kya baat h ,bhot pyaar aa raha h wife pe

Abhi- haan aa raha h , aur in lamhon ko khushiyon se bhar dena chahta hu main …

Tarika smiles – ok , abi aati hu pehen kar

( here daya was now looking at those photos , at this moment he was impulsive not for abhijeet but for that girl which he is seeing in those pictures )

Daya- o my god , ye photos ….. in photos me ye abhijeet kis ladki k saath h , shakal b dhang se nahin dikh rahi is ladki ki to ( he was sweating ) mai kya karu ab , ek bar ko to in photos ko dekh ke aisa lag raha h jaise shayad abhi jhooth bol raha h , magar nahin aisa nahin h abhi tarika se bahut pyaar karta h , wo aisa nahin kar sakta … gawd mai kya karu ab , abhi se waada to kr dia k uski zindagi barbaad nahi hone dunga magar agar galti se b us blackmailer ne ye photos tarika ko dikha diye to t…toot…ja..jaayegi wo to , aur abhi to uski condition b itni kamzor h , oh no ….. k…kuch ….samajh..m.n…nahi aa rha k karu kya mai , tarika abhi ki patni h kaise dekh paayegi abhijeet ko kisi aur k saath , kisi aur ki baa…

Oh no , ye photos ka ab mai kya karu …, suddenly he hears some sound of someone's shoes , it seemed that someone is coming inside the room , so daya hides in a corner of the kitchen …, the person entered in the farmhouse ….daya saw that it was a girl , in a jet black jeans n a jet black shirt with black high heels sandals….

**ABHIRIKA **

Tarika came out in the hall after dressing up in her maroon red lehnga choli , there was her mangalsootra in her neck , a maang teeka in her hair , her hair were all untied in a side parting n a maang teeka in between n vermillion at the most top of her forehead (below her maang teeka ), her dupatta was on her hands … she was looking really very beautiful …., abhi was stunned n really happy to see her , they both were smiling at each other , abhi moved towards her …. , took her hand in his

Tarika ( very softly )- kya hua

Abhi- tum bhot khoobsoorat lag rhi ho aaj , aisa lag raha hai k jaise …

Tarika ( interrupting ) jaise aasmaan se koi pari utar kar aa gayi h tumhare saamne , hai na

Abhi ( smiling n giggling a very bit )- haha , pari ,aahan , tum pari nahi ho , tum to kisi pari se b zyada khoobsoorat ho …..itna pretty koi kaise ho sakta hai

Tarika ( affectionately n sweetly)- mr. husband , if u are buttering on me na then please don't kyonki butter bread pe lagaane k liye hote h sweetheart ….

Abhi ( smiling )- buttering ? , mrs. Wifey , first of all I m not buttering on u kyonki tum meri jaan , meri wife ho , koi bread nahi …..n secondly mujhe tum pe buttering karne ki kya zaroorat hai , tum to naturally itni pretty ho

Tarika ( blushed a bit ) – achha , to ab kya karna h ?

Abhi – chalo mere saath

( abhi is pretending to be normal in front of tarika ,though he is really disturbed , really anxious ,, he is still trying to be normal ….,)

They both sits in their car n leave for a place …

Here , daya saw that girl

Daya- kaun ho tum

Girl turns n – senior inspector daya ( in a shocked manner)

Daya- haan sr. insp. Daya , kyun kya hua , jhatka laga mujhe dekhke

Girl ( laughing loud ) – hahhaha , kya kaha tumne jhatka laga mujhe , haan , mujhe khatka laga …..hahaha…., chalo maan liya k tumhe dekh ke mujhe jhatka laga magar , mujhse b bada jhatka to tumhe laga hoga na , apne dost k wo photos dekhkar ….. ( she reached daya n snatched those photos from him ) , ohhhh wow , picture courtesy ,,, kya photos hai , awesumm …..i just fell in love with these pictures , no no no actually , I fell for your bestest dearest buddy , mai kiski baat kar rahi hu ye to jaante ho na

Daya – ohhhh to in photos me tum ho , behtar hoga tumhare liye ke tum khud mjhe sab kuch saaf saaf bata do , k tumne aise photos kab kheeche , aur .. t …tumhe sharam nahi aayi ye sab karte hue …

Girl- haan , kya kahatumne , in photos me kaun h , mai ….. ( he start laughing out loud ) hahahaha , kya , k..kya tumhe in photos me meri shakal dikh rahi h , aur kya kaha tumne k muje ye sab karte hue sharam nahi aayi , to chalo tumhari tasalli k liye tumhe bata deti hu k us raat jaisa in photos me tum dekh rahe ho na , waisa kuch b nahi hua h tumhare dost k aur is photo waali ladki k beech …. Ye sab photos to edit kiye gaye h aur ye jo tum third photo dekh rahe ho na ye isme ye jisme … j …jisme abhi is hugging me , ye b usne aisa aisa kuch nahi kia tha , wo to us raat abhijeet jab behosh ho gaya than na tab jab wo girne wala tha tab maine kuch aisi situation create ki aur abhi ko pakad lia aur tabhi ye picture click karwa di …

Daya – kya bakwass kar rahi ho tum ….. tumhe kya lagta hai tum kuch bhi kahogi aur mai chup chap sun lunga ….

Girl ( surprised )- kamala karte ho yaar tum , ek to tumhe ye bata dia k tumhara dost begunaah hai tab bhi tum mujhe hi keh rahe ho …. Ohhhh sorry sorry sorry sorry , mai to bhool hi gayi thi k tum ek cid officer ho itni jaldi kaise kisi ki baton pe yakeen kar loge tum … .hai na ….., chalo koi baat nahi tumhe poori kahaani bata deti hu k us raat exactly hua kya tha

**FLASHBACK** ( this girl knows each n everything k kaise abhi reached that farmhouse n etc as she n her men were chasing our abhi )

Abhijeet was going through that road , as ACP asked him to solve one case secretly , he need to go there , he went there n while he was returning after solving that case , tarika called him n asked him whether he had something or not , she took a promise from him that as soon as he see some restrau , he'll stop his car n will have something ,so in mid way he stopped his car at a restaurant n there he ordered a juice for him ( actually he was not wanting to have anything because he wanted to reach his wife as soon as possible but he promised tarika that he'll surely stop his car in front of some restrau n will certainly have something , n he could not deny his wife , so he did so( but unfortunately us ladki ne abhi k juice something addictive mix kr dia tha , jiska nasha khuch der baad hota hai )

After that abhi left fom restrau , he was on the way …. his car was now on NH17 , he was driving , now his car almost reached that farmhouse but suddenly his car stop moving ….. he got out of the car

Abhi- o god , abe yaar , ye meri car ko b abi hi band padna tha ….. ek to mujhe waise hi tarika k paas jaane ki itni jaldi h , par ye meri is stupid si car ne to … huh , is car ne to saara raita faila dia ….. ( he was frustrated ) ab itni rat ko mai mechanic kahan se laaun , … ( he kicks his car in exasperation ) … huh …

( suddenly his eye caught a farmhouse )

Farmhouse … ye to koi farmhouse jaisa hi dikh raha h , jaake kuch help k liye poochta hu ( he now started feeling dizzy )

he see there r no guards at the main gate of the farmhouse , he gets inside , now he knock the door of the inner main door , a girl opens the door …..

girl- ji kahiye , aap kaun

abhijeet- aaaa… wo actually , mai sr. insp. Abhijeet cid se …

girl- cid …. Kahiye

abhi- nahi nahi , aap ghabraiye mat , mai kisi case k silsile me aapse baat nahi krni , wo actually mai is road se jaa raha tha to meri achaanak se gaadi band pad gayi , aur yahan to mujhe koi mechanic b nhi milega wo b itni raa ko , to kya aap mujhe bata sakti h k yahan agar koi staying place ho to , I mean koi cottage ya hotel wagera , kuch b ( now abhi was feeling more n more giddy , now he was seeing all the blurred vision )

girl- (lying to him)- hotel nahi yahan koi hotel nahi h aur aapne theek kaha , yahan koi mechanic b nahi milega aapko ….. magar aap yahan is farmhouse ….. girl kya hua aapko , aap theek to h na

abhi faints …

girl- are re kya hua aapko , she pats his cheek helloo mr. abhijeet …

girl( sigh in relief) – aaaaa , thank god , finally ho gaya ye behosh …., she calls her men

girl- ( wink at his man )- take him

man 1 ( nodding ) yes mam

girl- abhijeet , tere married life to mai barbaad kr ke rahungi …..

**flash back over **

daya- haan phir kya hua

girl- phir kya hua … hahahaha ( daya tumhe itna eager dekh ken a , mujhe bhot khushi ho rhi h , magar don worry daya jaisa in photos me dekh rhe ho na waise kuch nhi hua , seriously trust me …

daya ( screaming )- haan to ye photos kaise h , agar aisa kuch nahi hua us raat to phir ye photos kaise hain

girl- haan chill daya , calm down , chalo tum itna insist karte ho toh bata deti hu

ye jo photos h na jinme abhijeet ki sirf back dikh rhi h , aur wo mujhse gale mil raha h , but actually he is not hugging me , wo to jab wo faint hua than a to wo disbalance hokar mere upar gir gaya tha aur tabhi , tabhi mere aadmiyon ne ye picture click krli …, aur ye jo baaki pics h na ye jab kheechi gayi jab abhijeet mujhse baat kr raha tha k uski gaadi kharab ho gayi n ec etc ….aur ye jo baaki jo pictures wagera h na ye jab ki h jab abhijeet behosh ho gaya tha na tab jab mai use bed pe litane k liye leke jaa rahi thi , to na ye pictue tab click ki gayi ….

Daya was shocked to know this

Daya- tumhe sharam nahi aayi ye sab karte hue , itni giri hui ladki ho tum , ek ladki hoke tumne ye sab kia ….

Girl- haan nahi aayi mujhe sharam ye sab krte hue …. Tumhare is dost ne merebehen ki zindagi barbaad kar di

Daya- kaise

Girl- abi 3 mahine phele abhijeet ne ek prakaash naam k insaan ko faansi lagwaayi thi na ….. wo mere jija ji the , meri di se ye gum bardaasht nahi hua aur unhone suicide kr lia …. Bas tabhi maine soch lia tha k is abhijeet ki zindagi barbaad kr dungi …..

Daya- to ab tum kya karogi

Girl- ab mai ….. ( actually this girl is psychic , so she is talking in very different manner) maii… use …barbaad kr dungi …. Ab wo photos mai uski wife ko dikha dungi ….. aur wo barbaad ho jaayega , hahaha ( she starts laughing out loudly)

Daya- to tumhe lagta k abhijeet ki wajah se tmhari behen ne apni jaan di

Girl- aur nahi to kya , is abhijeet ki barbaadi hi mera maksad h , usne bine kisi baat k mere jija ji ko faansi dilayi

Daya- ye kya bakwass kr rhi ho tum , tum jaanti b ho tumhare jija ji kya kaam krte the , wo human trafficking k dhande me mila hua tha aur to aur usne 5 khoon kiye the

Girl- haan to 5 khoon hi to kiye the , kya hua to mere didi ko khush rakhte the wo , bhot pyaar krte the unse aur tumhare us abhijeet ne mujhse meri di ko cheen liya

Daya- ohh tumhe kya lgta h mai tumhe aisa karne doonga

Girl- haan sach me , k daya theek h , magar mujhe to tum jab rokoge na jab tum khud hamari qaid se jaa paayoge

Daya- kya matlab

Girl- mud ke dekho

( he was surrounded by many people with weapons in there hands )

Girl- daya teri to yahan se laash jaayegi

( now the fight begins … pehle daya sab ko maar girata h , but then suddenly one man hots a rod on his head from behind )

Daya- aaaaa , he falls down , that girl snatches the photos from his hands n leave him there lying on the floor ….

**a/n- Guyzz , may be this chap is quite unclear , may be u don't get everything properly ….. but plz try to understand it n also tell how I m going **

**I know abhirika part is also shrugged but I really didn't get to know how to write …..**

**next chap will be reavel of photographs In front of tarika , how will she react …. N wats gonna happen next … plz read n review guyz , also u all are most welcome to tell me my mistakes frankly ….. but hope u like this chap ….**

doc


End file.
